Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!
Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! is a VeggieTales compilation of four stories about little people can do big things, including new footage. Plot Just as Bob and Larry start the show, Larry decided to do something different and do it on a BIG scale. He reveals that he and the others will watch some of their best stories where little guys can do big things too on a large movie theater, with the help of Junior, who is the main star of all shows, to put it together. While the show is about to start, Junior asks some of the kids some big questions, some relating to the shows. Segment #1: "Bully Trouble" (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) Segment #2: Dave and the Giant Pickle After half of the show is done, Larry feels very full from eating the rest of Bob and Junior's popcorn. Goliath shows up, with Junior being glad he came since it's been a while from the last they met. Segment #3: Lyle the Kindly Viking Segment #4: Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Once the show is finished, Bob thanked Junior for putting on a BIG show, with Junior saying that with God's help, little ones can do big things too! Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer/Olaf *The French Peas *Goliath *Lisa Asparagus (does not speak) Locations *The Countertop Stories *Bully Trouble *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Big Things Too Fun Facts Explanations *The special's title is based after the song Big Things Too. *A shut-in is a person who is person confined indoors, especially as a result of physical or mental disability. Trivia *This was the first show for several things: **The first time Goliath appeared onscreen since Josh and the Big Wall!. Also, it was also the first time Junior says "God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much" in that same episode. **The first time both Goliath and the Whale are seen in the countertop. Remarks *Even though certain characters from their respective shows appear, no one from Bully Trouble appears. *Bob states their popcorns are big, even though they're small. *Junior telling Goliath that it's been a long time since they met is a nod to viewers that the latter came back. *The boy with the glasses shouldn't be in the classroom, as that is a School for Lovely Little Ladies. *Because the first three stories were made in 4:3, they were zoomed in to 16:9 to match the film. *The back of the DVD states that Love My Lips and Larry's High Silk Hat are included. Goofs *The credits had quite a few things wrong: **Mr. Nezzer is not credited, even though he spoke and sang in the countertop. **None of the other characters who appear in the four stories are credited. Inside References *The interviews with the kids is done in a similar manner to Silly Little Thing Called Love. Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:2011-2014 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014 Category:2001-2015 Category:2002-2012 Category:2002-2013 Category:2002-2014 Category:2002-2015 Category:2003-2012 Category:2003-2013 Category:2003-2014 Category:2003-2015 Category:2004-2012 Category:2004-2013 Category:2004-2014 Category:2004-2015 Category:2005-2012 Category:2005-2013 Category:2005-2014 Category:2005-2015 Category:2006-2012 Category:2006-2013 Category:2006-2014 Category:2006-2015 Category:2007-2012 Category:2007-2013 Category:2007-2014 Category:2007-2015 Category:2008-2012 Category:2008-2013 Category:2008-2014 Category:2008-2015 Category:2009-2012 Category:2009-2013 Category:2009-2014 Category:2009-2015 Category:2010-2012 Category:2010-2013 Category:2010-2014 Category:2010-2015 Category:2011-2012 Category:2011-2013 Category:2011-2015 Category:2012-2013 Category:2012-2014 Category:2012-2015